


Let me hold your hand (embrace me on top of this blue ocean)

by StryderMel



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StryderMel/pseuds/StryderMel
Summary: Surprised, Yugyeom picked up a heart-shaped locket that lay inside the drawer. He eyed it carefully before opening it, only to blush and throw the necklace back into its chamber.





	Let me hold your hand (embrace me on top of this blue ocean)

All seven of them stood in the doorway, suitcases packed to the brim. Everyone wore warm clothes – it was a cold winter morning and they were all tired.

Yugyeom leaned on the wall next to BamBam, eyes heavy. Their manager said he’d be here in a minute, meaning that they needed to be ready to run to the car, load their luggage in and jump into the car to escape the cold fast.

Jinyoung stood by the door, phone in hand, a mask over his mouth. He was about to open the door – probably because their manager wrote him a message – when his eyes went wide. “I forgot my passport.”

Everyone was surprised – obviously, Jinyoung never forgot anything, but before Jinyoung could barrel through the suitcases, Yugyeom spoke up. “I’ll get it for you, hyung. Where is it?”

“Thanks, Yugyeomie.” His eyes were soft. “The first drawer on the left.”

Nodding, the youngest went into Jinyoung’s room and opened up the first drawer. He saw the passport laying there and next to it – Oh.

Surprised, Yugyeom picked up a heart-shaped locket that lay inside the drawer. He eyed it carefully before opening it, only to blush and throw the necklace back into its chamber.

Inside was a selca of him and the older male. Yugyeom recognized the photo (because it might or might not have been his phone background for a few months) and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed. _What is this supposed to mean, hyung?_

[](https://ibb.co/nMuL89)

Before he could read any more into the situation, he grabbed the passport and threw the drawer shut, basically running out of the room and back into the hall.

Jinyoung looked at him somewhat questioningly, but Yugyeom averted his gaze and gave the passport to BamBam, who passed it through to the older.

 

In the car, Jinyoung abandoned his plan to fight for the front seat and sat down right next to Yugyeom, looking at his still blushing face. “Are you okay?”

“J-just fine.” He still wasn’t meeting his gaze and the older of the two frowned.

On Jinyoung’s left side, Youngjae was already fast asleep so he leaned further into Yugyeom, taking ahold of his chin and turning his head so he would look at him. “What’s with you?”

Yugyeom was quiet for a few seconds, then he whispered. “The locket.”

Jinyoung immediately let go of the younger, now a blush on his face. “Y-you saw it?”

The younger nodded glancing out of the window, biting his lip. “What does it mean?”

“I’m—“ The black-haired male sighed before he buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Gyeom-ah. This is probably weird for you, I didn’t—“

He heard Yugyeom take a deep breath. “I want to know what it means, hyung.” Jinyoung looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly, the younger seemed extremely confident. “Do you like me?”

It was quiet in the car, everyone was probably asleep and the manager was listening to his music. The only thing Jinyoung could register however was the beating of his heart, a loud pit-a-pat in his ears. “I’m—“

“Because I do,” Yugyeom suddenly said, looking at the ground, blushing again.

“You—you what?”

“I like you, you idiot.”

_Woops, we’re dreaming again,_ Jinyoung concluded, as he pinched his arm rather harshly. He hissed when he didn’t wake up.

Yugyeom immediately lunged forward, grabbing the other’s arms and staring at him alarmed. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Wait… I’m awake?”

“Yes,” the taller answered. “Awake and stupid.”

Under normal circumstances, Jinyoung would answer something just as snarky but this here – this was no normal circumstance.

“So, wait,” the older said, pulling his arms away from the younger. “You like me?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes before nodding. “Yes.”

Jinyoung didn’t even hesitate—once the words left the younger’s mouth, he leaned forward, capturing his lips with his own, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

For a second Yugyeom froze, before he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and kissed back hungrily.

When they parted for air, Yugyeom hid his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, whining a little. “Aish, you should’ve told me you liked me too.”

“I do. I like you too,” Jinyoung answered, kissing the top of Yugyeom’s head.

The younger puffed as he leaned back to look at the older, frowning. “You should’ve told me before you kissed me. I wanted a romantic first kiss.”

Snorting, the shorter of the two caressed the younger’s cheek with his hand, carefully, slowly, lovingly. “Sorry. But how about a romantic second kiss?”

“That is a compromise I am willing to accept.”

This time they met each other in the middle, a smile on either of their faces.

A sleepy voice next to Jinyoung spoke up.

“Fucking finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my cult members and second family ♥  
> Especially Liann and Ellia, who stood behind me from the beginning and Abby and Sancha who tell me sweet words that I don't know how to answer to.  
> I'm so thankful ♥


End file.
